


Shards of Glass Chapter 1

by OtakuNerd



Series: Shards of glass [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Shards of glass, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuNerd/pseuds/OtakuNerd
Summary: This is a Voltron AU, it deals with depression, self harm, attempted suicide, violence and other things like that. If you are uncomfortable with this, click off now.Katchan is forced to go to her new school for her last year in highchool where she meets Pidge.Pidge can't stop thinking about Katchan, and her friends are catching on.





	Shards of Glass Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking onto this! This is my first story on Ao3, but I'm a writer on wattpad. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm hoping this story turns out to be well liked! (More notes at end)

Katchans POV~

I stared at my new school uniform, nearly snarling in disgust.   
"Allura, do I really have to wear this?" I called out to my new sister. She was in college now, but she still lived with her parents.   
Allura walked in, tying her hair up in a ponytail. "Yes you do, now get dressed or your going to be late."   
I slipped on the uniform, pulling on arm length glove due to the short sleeves. No one gets to see my arms, I don't care if I get yelled at for breaking school code for wearing these.

Against my wishes Allura drove me to school. It was just an average public High School, really boring. I sped past anyone wanting to talk to me, heading straight for the library.   
I was hoping the library would be empty, but I was unfortunately greeted by a group of three guys and one girl talking rather loudly in the corner. They seemed to be arguing about a TV show, but it was hard to tell. I slipped in between the bookshelves, hoping to go unnoticed. Luckily, I was able to read in peace. 

-Time skip-

"Students, we have a new person joining our class today." The teacher called out. I studied the crowd, no one in particular popping out at me. I took my seat soon after, right behind the people I saw in the Library.   
"Okay guys, today we're going to be starting a partner project for coding." Everyone seemed to be really happy at her words until she cut them off. "Assigned partners." Everyone collectively groaned.   
"Okay, when I call out your names, partner up and start with the project we've been preparing for." She said. "Keith with Lance" She called, both Keith and Lance (One of the two boys I saw at the library) groaned. "Hunk and Shay" Hunk (The other boy) and shay (who was across the classroom) seemed pretty happy about the arrangement. She called off a few more names before she finally to me. "Pidge and Katchan"   
At that moment I realized that she hadn't said my name yet. Yes, very funny, sounds like "Cat-chan". A lot of the students around me started laughing, even the girl in front of me, Pidge, was trying to hold back giggles. I glared at them. They shut up pretty fast. I moved my chair over so I was next to Pidge.   
"So, Cat-Chan-" I cut Pidge off.   
"It's pronounced Katchan." I snapped. She still seemed pretty worked up over it, so I just glared down at my paper.   
“What is this project anyway?” I asked. Pidge passed over her notebook.   
“We’re supposed to take a game we enjoy, and mod it.” Pidge explained simply. I looked at her notebook. There were tons of game names and equations, but the one she seemed to have circled was a really popular game called magic and swords akademia.   
“This one seems hard to mod..”   
“That's kind of the idea, if you don't think you can do it, I can do most of the work”  
“No… its… fine.”   
“If you don’t mind my intrusiveness, you know that gloves are against the school dress code?” I snapped my attention out of the clouds.   
“None of your business.” I snarled. She shrugged and went back to her notebook.

Soon enough it was the end of the day, and Pidge and I had managed to work out a couple days where we could meet up to work on it.   
I started the walk home, my mind swarming with the usual thoughts.   
Why hadn’t I volunteered to do more work?   
Today in lunch, why didn’t I go to the library to study?   
You don’t deserve as much attention as your given.   
Why did you even go to school today? No one wants you there.   
I tried to shrug of the voice in my head, I wanted to at least make it home.   
Finally I pushed open the door to my house, greeted with the usual voice by the TV.   
“Did you invite a friend over?” Allura called.   
I glared over at her. “You ask me this every day”   
“Well did you?” She seemed persistent today. I shrugged and started up the stairs to my room.   
“Oh my Quiznack, you did didn’t you!?” I slammed the door shut, locking it behind me. I fell to the floor in a heap. Everyday, everyday I come home to this. The voice in my head spoke up.   
Your a waste of space  
“Shut up” I snarled out loud. It was to late, my trembling fingers pinched my glove, lowly pulled it down.   
Where most people had smooth skin, her arm bore pale skin, marred with fresh cuts, scars and one’ that haven’t healed over yet. Barely a single patch of skin remained untouched.   
My hand snuck under my bed, it closed around a cool metal handle. I pulled out my pocket knife, recently cleaned. I gently pressed it against my arm, dragging it across the skin, pulling a thin line of blood out. I hissed in pain. 

Me and Allura scarcely spoke over diner, as I never initiated conversations, and she was doing homework.   
“So, who’s coming over?” Allura said. “Is it a boy~?”   
“No” Allura seemed to deflate at my answer, but only slightly.   
“So who and when?”   
“Her name is Pidge, and this Saturday.” 

Pidgey’s POV~

“Mom, I’m home!” I called into the house. I slipped off my shoes replaying the events that transpired today in my head. For some reason, that girl Cat-Chan or Katchan, however you pronounce it, was leaving an impression on me. I lightly slapped my face.   
“Damn you useless lesbian” I muttered. My mom turned the corner, carrying a large box.  
“What was that sweaty?”   
“Oh nothing mom” I sighed, helping her with the box. Matt was moving out, now that he was in college, but seemed to be taking forever.   
“Whats for dinner?”   
“Just ham.”   
Mom often said simple things like that, she would only ever get excited when Matt had done something cool, or dad was coming home from the garrison.   
I trudged up the stairs directly to my bedroom. I pulled up the tab with the game. I tried to start my work, but soon images of Katchan flooded through my head.   
She seemed pretty smart, she didn’t mind taking on an ambitious project. Other than that I didn’t know anything about her, but she’s super pretty. Even beautiful, and other than snapping about her gloves, seemed pretty nice. Why did she wear those gloves? Did she have a weird thing with germs? Was she just shy about her arms?   
I had to slap my face lightly again.   
“Work” I ordered myself. 

-Time skip- 

I could hardly wait tell last period, that was programming. She noticed that Katchan was in her PE class and her science class, but they didn’t get a chance to talk. Finally history ended and programming started.   
“Hey Katchan!” I called heading into class. He was in the back of the room, in the corner, already seemingly working on there project. She didn’t even look up.   
I slid in net to her and pulled out my laptop.   
“What have you got so far?” I asked. She pointed at the screen, showing me several lines of code. I got to work next to her, but absent mindedly looking at her. Her long purple hair was down per usual, and her bangs were tied up with cut ribbons. She was tapping at her keyboard with inhuman speed, never pausing. Her eyes flicked over the screen, her mind was moving faster than her hands.   
I did this sometimes as well. I had to tear my eyes away from her and work on my section. To soon it was the end of the day, and I had to set my laptop away.   
Luckily today was friday and tomorrow is the day I get to go to her house! To work on the project of course. Nothing else.   
Lance seemed to notice the dazed look on my face so he decided to speak up.   
“Who are you thinking about Pidge~?” I kicked his shins.   
“No one-” I said “And if you say anything more I’ll tell Keith about your little crush” I hissed in his ear for more emphasis.   
“Has Pidge found herself a boyfriend?” Hunk asked. I glared at him.  
“Why don’t you tell us a bit more about Shay, huh?” Hunk silenced at this. Keith was laughing to himself though.   
“Your much more defensive than any of us Pidge.” He said between giggles. I merely stomped on his foot.   
“Jeez guys..”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to find a picture that accurately represents how I picture my OC! Thanks for reading! I'll also try to make the next chapter, as well as future chapters, much much longer. I'm hoping for a minimum of 2,000 wrds per chapter, this one only made it to 1,500.


End file.
